Karma
Karma is a ninja-like young mage out to kill the person who murdered her parents. She uses Needle Magic and a few other basic skills in battle. Personality Not much to know of Karma she is quiet, reserved and stays to herself when it comes in terms of being around others. Though when it comes to carrying out her missions, Karma is know for being ruthless, cold and clever. Never been a time where she didn't seem very blood thirsty like the other members of the Nine. History Tba Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhance Strength: Enhanced Perception: Master Assassin and Stealth Needle Magic: Needle Magic is a Caster Type Magic signature to Karma. It is formed by shaping her eternano in needles and throwing them at the opponent. Explosive Fist is a Caster Type magic that mainly focuses on powerful explosive wave or energy magic attacks. It works by utilizing the destructive power of explosions amplified by the user’s strength in close combat. Do to the highly physical component of this magic; many of its users develop incredible strength in the process of mastering Explosive Fist. By simply detonating the magic energy within themselves, a user of Explosive Fist is able to generate an explosion upon striking a blow. Once one has grasped the concepts, they can apply the Explosive Fist efficiently in a wide verity of manors. The caster can not only utilize the explosive fist as a close combat weapon, but also in the form of long ranged attacks. These projectile attacks can be much more varied compared to the close combat variety, but are much more difficult to master as a result. While attacks at long range lack the devastating power of the close combat variety, they can be much more varied, allowing for a great deal of personalization. The overall strength of the magic relies only half on the magic power of the user. The other factor that determines its potency is the physical strength of the user themselves. For example, someone with meager strength, but high magic power could produce the same damage output as someone more physically capable, but with less magic. A user must have both high levels of magic, and an incredible physic to truly master this magic. Skin Magic is a caster magic utilized by the Guild Master of The Titan Nose Guild Rob. It allows him to change the properties of his skin like changing it into an element or camouflaging into the surrounding environment. Whatever material his skin turns into, he can utilize that respective magic. He can also change other people's skins into different materials but that takes up a lot of magical energy. Equipment Ninja Mask: '''Out of the 9's this mask isn't quite design the same as the others. In fact, this mask is more of a half mask worn around the mouth. Leaving the head and eyes exposed. Though it still possess the same properties as the others. In this mask it is know for Velocity Magic. '''Velocity Magic: '''is a rare form of Caster Magic that allows the user to increase the speed and power of a moving spell, object, and even person to powerful heights. However, for the magic to be able to work properly, the object in question must be in any form of motion. The user surrounds the moving object with an energy aura until it is completely enveloped, and when hit with another charge the object accelerates up to near-disappearing speeds, and increase the damage of it upon impact with its selected target. This magic has no known spells for it, but has been seen to be able to double the speed of anything, including spells from other magics and people as well. '''Summoning: Like the other mask is able to special summon its own Beast. She can summon what appears to be ninjas but they appear with a onmious shadow around them with pale blue visors. They can appear in numbers and possess the magic the mask uses. Category:NPC Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Female Characters Category:Caster